Do Your Best, James
by aingeeal
Summary: Foram necessários três encontros em Hogsmeade, mas finalmente James teve a chance de mostrar o que sabia fazer de melhor, especialmente e unicamente por ela. ::: ONE-SHOT ::: 3 mini-contos


**DISCLAIMER: Apenas a _fanfic_ me pertence. Personagens, localizações, nomes, feitiços e artefatos pertencem a J. K. Rowling/Warner Bros ©.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

James tremeu quando uma brisa gelada balançou seus cabelos. A respiração saia em bafos quentes de ar que formavam vapores em sua frente, mas ainda assim, ele não se mexeu. A imagem da garota que havia acabado de sair de mãos dadas com outro cara estava queimando seu cérebro como se ele estivesse deixando propositalmente que alguém jogasse água sanitária pelo seu ouvido.

Parado na porta do Três Vassouras, ele estava propositalmente ignorando os três amigos fazendo escândalo ao seu lado, e acompanhando suavemente enquanto o lindo casal ia se afastando. Eles haviam soltado as mãos e pareciam conversar de maneira exasperada. Exasperada demais.

\- James! – ele ouviu alguém chamar sua atenção. Ele olhou para Remus, que estava sentado no banco balançando a mão tentando chamá-lo.

\- Vai voltar com a gente, Prongs? – Sirius brincou, esperando que o amigo concordasse em ir embora naquele instante. James voltou o olhar para Lily e Amos, conforme eles se distanciavam. Ele tirou a capa da invisibilidade da bolsa e atirou a mesma para Sirius, ficando só com a capa nos braços.

\- Não, encontro vocês mais tarde na Casa dos Gritos. Moony, deixe a janela maior aberta para que eu possa entrar. Não irei demorar.

Antes que Sirius pudesse contestar, James desapareceu embaixo dela, deixando para trás um amigo irritado.

Ele apressou o passo para encontra-los, mas estava nevando razoavelmente forte, portanto, lhe custou algum tempo. Ele estava quase xingando em voz alta e começando a berrar por Evans em pleno vilarejo, quando uma imagem vermelha saiu correndo de uma loja, se apressando para dentro das árvores. James nem sequer hesitou antes de seguir a garota.

Assim que adentrou a sombra da floresta, tirou a capa, enrolando-a nos braços e procurou a menina. Ele a encontrou andando com passos fortes para a área mais densa.

\- Evans! – ele gritou e correu, a agarrando por um braço e a girando para ele.

\- Me solte, Potter – ela grunhiu sem olhar para ele.

\- Não. – ele respondeu firme – você ficou louca? Não pode simplesmente ir entrando em florestas, vai saber o que pode encontrar aqui! – ele disse, não com maldade, mas pensando que se com eles Remus ainda era uma criatura perigosa, poderiam haver coisas piores perdidas ali.

\- Me solta. – ela respondeu calmamente.

\- Não. Lily, me escuta – ele disse girando em volta dela para que ela ficasse de frente para ele. – Você pode me estapear, me chutar e se quiser, pode gritar que nem uma cabra, eu não vou deixar você sozinha aqui e se reclamar, vou arrastar você de volta para o vilarejo. – ele disse com a voz baixa.

Ela levantou os olhos úmidos para ele e ele controlou seriamente a vontade de deixá-la ali e ir atrás de Diggory, afundar o nariz dele no cérebro, e depois enterrá-lo. Claramente ele não disfarçou bem o suficiente, já que ela olhou para a mão que segurava seu braço e a mesma tremia.

James respirou fundo e a soltou.

Ele suspirou e levantou as mãos em forma de desistência.

\- Ok, me escuta, eu não quero ser grosso com você. Claramente você passou por algo que não foi bom e o que eu menos quero é te deixar pior. – ele abaixou um pouco as costas para deixar os olhos na altura dos dela, que o encaravam em silêncio – Mas eu definitivamente não vou deixar você se perder no meio da floresta, no frio, ter uma hipotermia e sabe-se lá mais o quê. Vamos voltar ao vilarejo, eu te acompanho até o expresso, compro um chocolate quente no caminho e enquanto isso você me impede de assassinar aquele imbecil. Que tal?

Ela ficou em silêncio durante dois minutos completos, antes de limpar as lágrimas e levantar o rosto. Assentiu e então se virou em silêncio para voltar. James controlou o coração que havia saltitado no peito e a seguiu.

\- Evans, você sabe voltar, não sabe?

\- Está insinuando que estou perdida, Potter?

\- Talvez.

Ela parou e olhou em volta, e então depois de um tempo abaixou os ombros.

\- Estou perdida.

James sufocou um riso e parou a seu lado, estendendo a mão para o caminho a frente.

\- Posso?

Ela o encarou descrente, mas deu de ombros. Entendendo como um sim, ele começou a caminhar. Mal sabia ela que ele conhecia aquele terreno talvez tão bem quanto o próprio criador da vila. Ele voltou com ela em silêncio. Não por que não estava morrendo de vontade de perguntar o que aconteceu, mas por que ela não estava com vontade de dizer uma palavra. Os amigos poderiam não saber, mas não havia absolutamente nada que não fizesse pela garota.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ele olhou para trás, conferiu a loja e então fez o pedido dos milk-shakes. Remus levantou a sobrancelha ao contar uma taça a mais mas bebeu o dele e se manteve em silêncio. James deixou o de Sirius e Peter na mesa e continuou andando até onde a ruiva se sentava sozinha com um livro. Ela levantou os olhos para ele e abaixou o livro.

\- O que seria isso?

\- Ia sobrar 3 _sicles_. Não queria deixar guardado, então pensei: "Por que não?" – ele respondeu sorrindo.

\- Por que não. – ela respondeu séria, mas ainda assim esticou a mão para pegar o que ele havia lhe comprado, na verdade, por vontade própria. Ele usou todas as forças de vontade que tinha dentro de si para começar a se afastar, tentando não roubar seu espaço. Viu de longe Remus controlando bravo um Sirius que tentava segurar o riso. James fechou a cara.

\- De que sabor voc- ela começou, mas ele a interrompeu.

\- Chocolate com morango, flocos adicionais. Por favor, acha que eu não sei o que você normalmente pede? – ele respondeu antes de notar que ia soar estranho. Ela arregalou os olhos para ele e ele levou a mão aos cabelos, embaraçado. – Isso soou estranho. Vamos começar de novo: Eu pedi esse por que perguntei ao vendedor o que você normalmente pede.

Ela sorriu e deu um gole.

\- Sei. – quando ela abaixou a taça na mesa, ficou em silêncio um pouco antes de olhar pra ele novamente. – O vendedor sempre erra meu pedido, sabia? Mesmo eu pedindo claramente toda vez, ele sempre mistura com menta. Engraçado que ele se lembrou assim. – ela olhou para o garoto que riu de nervoso e sentiu as bochechas corarem.

\- Esses jovens de hoje em dia, cada vez mais espertos.

Ela assentiu e riu.

Ele esperou que ela terminasse antes de apoiar as costas na viga de madeira e apontar com a cabeça.

– Que livro é esse?

\- É um livro trouxa. – ela respondeu lhe mostrando a capa – trouxe de casa nas férias. Sinto falta de algumas histórias clássicas as vezes. Nem tudo precisa ser bruxo.

James pôs a mão em cima do coração e se fingiu magoado.

\- Blasfêmia.

Ela riu de novo, mas lhe entregou o livro quando ele estendeu a mão para vê-lo.

\- "Jane Austen"? – ele perguntou.

\- É uma ótima autora, deveria ler os seus livros.

Quando ela abaixou para dar mais um gole, James olhou de canto para a mêsa dos amigos e... Onde eles estavam?

Ele olhou em votla procurando, mas não havia ninguém fora a menina na sua frente que ele reconhecesse. _Filhos da puta._

James sorriu como se nada tivesse acontecido e lhe devolveu o livro, se aproximando da janela que ela estava, bebendo um pouco mais do seu próprio milk-shake.

\- Eu lia bastante em casa. Meus pais trabalhavam fora e eu me sentia sozinho. Mas os livros que tínhamos na biblioteca eram todos sobre magias e etc. Não era tão divertido assim. – ele disse olhando pra fora.

\- Você tem uma biblioteca em casa?! – ela exclamou e ele se virou para encontrar alguém em choque. Ele sorriu e assentiu.

\- Meu pai sempre foi fã de bens materiais. – ele disse. – Nomeie qualquer livro sobre magia. Eu garanto que o temos em casa.

Ela riu sem acreditar e se levantou, terminando o último gole da bebida.

\- Eu poderia morar em uma biblioteca.

\- Ué, achei que já morasse. Aquela cama na biblioteca de Hogwarts não é sua?

Ela lhe deu uma cotovelada brincando, mas mantinha o sorriso no rosto. Ele riu e massageou as costelas. Ela lhe acenou um tchau e começou a ir na direção da porta. Ele não se tocou do sorriso bobo que mantinha no rosto enquanto ela se afastava.

A garota parou antes da porta e estalou os dedos. Se virou devagar e olhou para ele.

\- James? Você uma vez me disse que tinha uma passagem secreta que nos levava a Honeydukes. Isso ainda existe? – ela perguntou.

Ele assentiu desconfiado.

\- Por que pergunta? Quer virar rebelde?

Ela rolou os olhos.

\- Alice me perguntou esses dias sobre. Mas eu não sei onde fica e nem como chegar. – ela disse baixinho. James não podia acreditar que ela estava mentindo descaradamente (e mal e porcamente) na cara dele. Ele deu de ombros.

\- Posso lhe mostrar se me comprar um chocolate.

Ela lhe estendeu a mão.

\- Fechado.

.

.

* * *

.

.

James se perguntou se quando as pessoas falavam que havia borboletas no estômago estavam querendo dizer alguma sensação leve, ou se realmente era isso que ele estava sentindo, pois para ele parecia muito mais que havia uma manada de búfalos correndo de um lado para o outro.

Ele andava em silêncio com a garota a seu lado, os dois olhando para frente. Lily tinha se arrumado propositalmente e ele conseguia notar. O cabelo estava bem penteado e adornado por uma touca de material grosso. O nariz vermelho combinava com o tom das mechas e também com a cor das botas, escondidas pelo tanto de roupa que usavam.

Essa era, oficialmente, a primeira vez que ela tinha concordado em sair com ele. Não que era algo que geraria um relacionamento, ela tinha saído de um muito difícil recentemente, mas ainda assim, depois de seis anos de humilhações implorando para que ela dissesse sim, ele precisou só perguntar casualmente.

Ele tremia, e acreditava que não fosse de frio.

\- Acredita que semana passada, Marlene claramente tentou me convencer que a Casa dos Gritos é um lugar mal-assombrado? – ela disse.

\- Por que não acreditou nela?

Lily deu de ombros.

\- Não me parece mal-assombrado. Só abandonado.

James sorriu, pensando que na verdade, abandonado era a última palavra que usaria para descrever sua segunda casa nos dias de escola.

\- Quer chegar mais perto? – ele provocou, sabendo que naquela hora, era totalmente segura. Lily empalideceu levemente e olhou para ele. – Oras, se não acha que é mal-assombrada, do que está com medo?

Ela não respondeu mas começou a ir na direção da cerca, que separava a casa com terreno privado. Ela se apoiou na madeira e observou a casa.

\- Não há nada lá, sabe. – James disse – Acho que deve ser o vento conforme ele bate na casa. Está bem velha.

Lily assentiu com um sorriso.

\- Ela é um pouco assustadora, mas agradeço por tentar me convencer que ela apenas é mal-humorada e rabugenta.

James riu. Ele continuou olhando para a casa, pensando que logo tudo aquilo, todos aqueles anos estariam acabando. Faltava um pouco mais de um ano na escola, e ele não conseguiu impedir os pensamentos de inundarem seu cérebro. _O que fariam depois?_

\- James? – ela chamou – Você está bem?

Ele assentiu e olhou para ela. Ela estava bem perto, levemente mais baixa, graças a sua altura de jogador de Quadribol. Ela o olhava com uma feição preocupada, como se esperasse que ele fosse quebrar por algum motivo. Mal sabia ela que ele estava quebrando por diversos outros motivos desde o momento em que a viu chegar na Sala Comunal. Os amigos haviam ficado para trás, propositalmente para deixá-lo ter sua chance.

Ele olhou os olhos verdes que o encaravam e viu suavemente a mudança da preocupação se tornando doçura. Já havia visto ela fazer isso com outras pessoas, mas nunca com ele. Lily era o tipo de pessoa que conseguia encantar todos a sua volta. James suspirou baixinho e manteve o olhar no dela, preso como se estivessem acorrentados. Essa mesma corrente que o segurava olhando para ela, deu um puxão súbito para baixo, levanto seus olhos a encarar suas bochechas coradas, o nariz gelado, o pescoço delgado e os lábios avermelhados que estavam entre abertos. Ele não se perguntou sobre o que ela acharia disso, mas ele não tinha controle nenhum com a garota tão perto dele assim. Ela imitou o gesto e fechou os olhos, suspirando baixinho.

 _Faça seu melhor, James._

Ele pensou consigo mesmo e controlou cada músculo que pode para abaixar a cabeça e deixar seus lábios encostarem nos dela suavemente. Ela estava quente, apesar do frio. E o principal, ela não se afastou. Ele não conseguiu impedir um gemido baixo de escapar pelos lábios nos dela, lhe presenteando com aquele som. Uma das mãos subiu até seu pescoço e a apoiou, sem forçar com que ela ficasse colada nele, mas ela mesmo decidiu isso, quando deu um passo a frente e colou seu corpo no dele. Ele respirou fundo e apoiou a outra mão na cerca. Talvez desmaiasse.

Foi ela quem se afastou primeiro, mas não o suficiente para que ele se soltasse e confiasse novamente em suas pernas. Ela subiu os olhos para os dele, e os encontrou fechados. A respiração regular, tentando parecer calmo.

\- Você está bem? – ela repetiu, dessa vez por motivos diferentes e James assentiu, olhando para ela. As bochechas coradas, agora por vergonha lhe deram boas-vindas.

\- Me deixou beijar você. – ele falou baixinho. Ela olhou para ele ainda mais atentamente e balançou a cabeça. – Por que? Achei que me odiasse.

\- Não mais – ela respondeu. Ela fechou os olhos de novo e se inclinou. James sorriu e sentiu como se subitamente as forças em seus músculos tivessem retornado. Ele a puxou para perto e fez o que sabia fazer de melhor: amá-la.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **MANDEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UM AUTOR FELIZ!**

* * *

 _Esse conto foi inspirado pela arte da artista viria13, de mesmo nome da fanfic, cuja arte é a capa da história. Créditos vão para ela._


End file.
